The present invention relates generally to the field of georeferencing, and more particularly to georeferencing and overlaying geographic map layers with speed and precision.
Geographic information systems (GIS) are systems designed to capture, store, manipulate, analyze, manage, and present all types of spatial or geographical data. In GIS, georeferencing refers to the alignment of a first map image without geographical coordinates onto a second map image with geographical coordinates thereby providing geographical context to the first map image. Typically this is done by the alignment of features both map images share. The precision of the alignment in these cases depends on how many features are aligned in the process, which ultimately depends on the number of features shared between the map images.